Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary has found itself collecting the dregs of Kongregate for the past 6-12 months or so. It was once run by Eggy, who is on infrequently and only long enough to keep himself legally 'active' as a mod ( retard ). He refuses to chat during these 5 minute checkups ( what a loser ). Very few people remain in the room who are not conceited, OCD, 'suicidal', or just generally annoying. These few are also beginning to lose hope. Seeing as Eggy never gets on, the remnants of the once great chatroom are modless, and therefore have turned to vigilante fighting of any trolls who show up. The Rules of Eggy Rule#1: Never Talk about Eggy The NEW Rule#1: Don't talk about religion. Rule#2: If discussion arises, see Rule#1. Room Owner Eggy. Eggy never comes around anymore. You probably never will see him in your career at Kongregate. His absence is a prime contribution to the downfall of this room. needs to step down as room owner is homosexual Eggy Regulars Boys 10Bot1o: A guy thats on 24/7 that never chats. assassinbrad: Likes command and conquer. axxess: Adds everyone in Eggstraordinary. If you haven't been added, you must be lucky. Bballdude98: A guy that plays minions a lot. bopken: The only guy in Eggy that posts the badges he gets. bowen10000: Trollslayer that gets rid of trolls easily. Circuit8: He knows everything and you're wrong. Also plays guitar like a beast. comunisumsucks: Coolieo_: He is the grammar police general. Jeez, if you want something done, do it yourself. *He is the General of the Grammar Police. ^.^ Darkonius: A funny guy that likes computer games and chats sometimes. DoLhades: donalann: EnyOne25: Eskimo_Man: '''Funny guy that plays tower defense games a lot. '''FATSQUIRREL: FoxLimited: gamecool: A guy thats kinda dumb, but he is still funny. Gewt: A cool guy that is usually playing a game. He's also sometimes chatting. graveyard890: (walker9) Is just a guy thats on a lot. imtoawsome: A guy thats awesome. jermfrank: Is easily confused by girls. lethalinvasion: LordsKnight: A guy that likes to spell correctly. Lufc4ever: Mickk: Oldest user in Eggy that still plays. He has been in Eggy since 2007. He sometimes chats. MrGooglePop: onlineidiot1994: He is now a troll. PLEASE MUTE HIM IF YOU SEE HIM. *alt=ThePotatoGuy, also a troll PMdutch: Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. PLAY BLOONS TD 4 OR I WILL HUMANITARIANIZE YOUR SOUL. Surrender: Makes everyone surrender when he chats. thekodos: Likes sophisticated things like Fraiser and cats. Also, will be filthy rich one day when he invents a way to stab people in the face over the internet. thowsandofgames: Tyjr: Walshygel: Girls Cluchy: An amazing girl that likes purple cookies. Everyone loves her. crazygirl98: Not crazy at all, but a really nice girl. diamondeyes: An awesome girl that likes argueing. fireglory23: The ball of fire thats undead, hyper and infected with roleplayitis! GemGemz: hiddenstar: An awesome girl thats on occasionally. holly_ray: imthebestever: It's true and she is funny (sometimes crazy!) and really is the best ever. thegreenside: tj09target: One of the oldest users in Eggy and is bringing others happiness. virrea: WarlordsQueen: Likes to threaten to kill herself for attention. Don't worry, it IS just for attention. And lulz. don't buy the bullshit. WarriorsFan: Visitors from other rooms aresmOd (from uber universe): Is the only guy that probably doesn't want hugs. Ciela (from uber universe): Is friendly to everyone and has a great attitude. gamers102 (from devourers of souls): Comes in once in a while to clean up trolls. pappaloo (from uber universe): Only plays pr2 and tries to call himself a regular. sasorizzle (from uber universe): Aresmod's younger brother. he jokes around a lot. shadowclan_1996: (from atlas park): Girl that knows how to make everyone like her. Tyekkonderoga (from the queue): Whiskey (from echo hall): Regularly visiting mods crazy_gecko: Merryl: Kickass Dutchwoman. Mind your ass, 'let it be kicked. Sirago: trebach: Badger Code Ninja. trem: Trolls asf33: "''you guys are fools" "but no i'm not a yourmom troll. thats all i had to work with" "yeah she's pretty good at beatin off anybody"'' darkbullet59: “i do swim. i live next to it” “u r cat piss” “hav u ever tried sucied” “becuse u u think im r tard of it” killerrocks: “th fuvke” hungry_troll: FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME shaddow66: "''i'll suck your fathers"'' "''i touch kids" "put your dick in me" "no such thing as racist , just ethnic banter" Ex Regulars '''amberthejewl': Regular-turned mod. Room owner of The Room of Champions. Apoco796: Likes nobody, and nobody likes him. It's a perfect agreement. BlueberryMuffin: Left when apoco did. Possibly the only person ever to like him. BlueMuffinz: BrainFRZ: Also a mod now, she ditched Eggy after she became a mod. Room owner of Master Chief Kitchen. colin00: Used to play in Eggy. He plays in The Mall now. Crisler: Quit after he lost his internet. duckluver129: Hates this site. Quit after Wyattman became mean to her. FireandIce: Also a mod now thats not on much. He owns Room Mychermopia something like that. OblivionWildfire: Serran_: sisi623: Cant log on to kong anymore because her parents dont let her play on this site. We all miss her. :( wyattman854: Eggstraordinary records 'Longest time chatting non-stop without leaving' Current holder/s: Merryl and rolleman Time: 4 hours, 24 minutes and 2 seconds. 'Highest level on Bloons TD4' Round: '''111. '''Difficulty: Easy Map: '''Beginner '''Current holder: Redeement Category:Chat rooms